


Reconciliation

by mockingpanems



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingpanems/pseuds/mockingpanems
Summary: Following their tense reunion, Wrathion hopes to at least partially rekindle his friendship with Anduin by discussing what happened at Garrosh's trial.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Reconciliation

Wrathion, the Black Prince, climbed the many steps leading to the entrance of Stormwind Keep as he tried to ignore the glares of disapproval from the royal guards. It was likely that most of them did not know the reason why Stormwind’s king had struck him across the face just days before. Whatever the reason was, they respected their king’s feelings. Anduin Wrynn was not one to mistrust others easily, so it was clear that the dragon had made a terrible mistake. _It’s funny how humans work that way._ He thought. _They simply believe that a person in authority is feeling how they should feel._

He knew that Anduin would not be pleased with him when they reconciled, but he had hardly expected the king to punch him. Even less so had he expected the punch to be so forceful that it revealed the scales underneath his human form. As he made his way towards the entrance of the Keep, he wondered whether Anduin would strike him again today.

“Wrathion. King Wrynn told us to be expecting you.” A guardsman addressed him with a deep, borderline mumble of a voice. “Follow me, please.”

Almost as soon as they walked through the threshold of the immense stone structure, Wrathion felt a sense of dread wash over him. For the first time in a while, he could feel his heartbeat without touching his chest. He wanted to leave, to tell the guardsman that he was not answering the king’s missive. He wanted to say that he did not want to discuss what happened at Garrosh’s trial, not now and not ever. _What will I tell him? What excuse will justify his father’s death?_

He swallowed hard but maintained his composure as the very man who summoned him here, the very man he _betrayed_ , came into view.

“Wrathion.” Anduin did not smile as he spoke.

“Anduin. It is good to see that you have recovered from N’zoth’s hold on your mind.” The dragon replied, attempting to lighten the air but failing miserably. He cleared his throat. “I understand you wanted to speak with me.”

“I do indeed. Come with me.” Anduin’s voice was colder than the dragon had ever heard it. Wordlessly, he led Wrathion up a flight of narrow wooden stairs and down a short hallway. They stopped at a door at the end of the hall, which the king opened. Wrathion realized that Anduin was inviting him to his quarters. _Interesting that Anduin chose here to talk instead of the map room. Maybe he figured the guards would not hear my screams if he decides to murder me._ To the dragon’s relief, Anduin kept the door open.

“Have a seat.” The king gestured to two wooden chairs in front of a dormant fireplace. They sat opposite each other in a brief silence. Wrathion allowed himself to take in the sight of the room around them. On the opposite wall of the fireplace rested the headboard of Anduin’s bed, which was neatly made with a blue velvet blanket on top. To the right of his bed was a bookshelf, completely jammed with texts about priesthood, archery, strategy, and even a flora and fauna guide to Pandaria. _That would have been fun for us to explore with._ Wrathion thought but did not say. To the left of his bed was a small wooden nightstand with only a candelabra on its surface. On the same wall as the fireplace, but tucked safely in a corner, was a wooden dresser that looked to be older than Anduin. “Nice room.” The dragon finally said, and it truly was. 

“Thanks. It was my father’s.” Anduin’s addition stung more than Wrathion was expecting. He swallowed hard again.

“So...you summoned me to discuss what happened at the trial, yes? What did you want to say?”

Anduin sighed at the dragon’s question. There was a pause as he collected his thoughts, and after that was done, he gave a simple, one worded reply.

“Why?”

Wrathion felt his heartbeat through his chest again. _How can such a simple question have such a complicated answer?_

As the silence drew on, Anduin felt the need to elaborate, both for his sake and Wrathion’s sake. “Why did you free him? What did you see in him that the rest of us didn’t? How could you betray both factions like that?”

Wrathion could not look at him. It would be painful to tell him the truth, but lying to him would land him another punch, surely. He kept his gaze on the wooden floor as he spoke.

“I sensed that a war against the Burning Legion was coming, but I had no idea how or when they were planning to get here. I spoke with Kairozdormu of the Bronze Dragonflight about my concerns, and he explained to me that there are infinite timelines of our world that exist. He said there could be a way to alter our timeline if other timelines were altered as well.”

The dragon shifted in his seat. _Here comes the hard part._

“So, I came up with a plan. If we freed Garrosh and brought him to an alternate timeline, he could help us reform the Iron Horde, and with infinite timelines of Iron Hordes, there would be infinite soldiers to send to our reality. Infinite soldiers means that Azeroth is safe.”

Anduin sighed. “Do you realize that the orcs of the Iron Horde massacred the Draenei and were half of the reason why they eventually crash-landed on Azeroth? Did you honestly believe that the Draenei would be willing to work with countless armies of those who murdered their families?”

Wrathion wrung his hands. “Well, I should add that part of the plan was to begin a war between the Alliance and Horde beforehand to end the faction war by lessening one of the factions.”

“So you wanted us to kill each other before you were to help us?” The king’s voice was oddly neutral in tone.

“I did not believe there was another option. My job as a black dragon is to protect Azeroth at all costs, even if it means decreasing its population.”

The king scoffed. “Decreasing its population by half.” He paused. “Was it part of your plan to see the downfall of the Alliance? After all, you did want one faction dead, which very well could have been us.”

“Not dead, just weakened. I would never desire to see harm done to you or your people, Anduin.”

“Right. Which is why you knocked me out before orchestrating an attack at the trial.” Anduin’s sarcastic anger felt like a physical wound to Wrathion.

“I did what I thought was necessary.”

Anduin did not know how to respond to that. 

For some reason, as he processed what Wrathion had said, he thought of The Gathering. He thought about how he had believed he was making the right choice. Of course it would be ideal to allow Forsaken to reunite with their human loved ones. This decision, one he had wholeheartedly believed would work, had ended in tragedy. What was meant to diffuse tensions between the factions had done the exact opposite.

He felt no pain in his bones, nothing that would give away Wrathion’s potential deception.  
Perhaps he and the black dragon were not so estranged after all.

After a long silence with his head in his hands, Anduin sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I get it.”

It was impossible for Wrathion to hide his surprise. “You… you do?”

The young king nodded. “We all have times in our lives where we believe we’re making the right choice, but things fall through. Times where there were unforeseen circumstances or people involved that made the choice not the right one anymore.”

The dragon sat up. “If I had known that the Legion would still get through and so many people would die including your father, I never would have made the choice. I am truly sorry, Anduin. I know it won’t make up for the lives lost, but my hope is that apologizing will at least mend our friendship in some way.”

Anduin looked down at his hands resting on his lap. “I don’t think I will be able to trust you right away.” 

“That’s alright. I understand.” Wrathion managed to catch the king’s glance and smiled softly. “All I ask is that we try to get to a place where you don’t instinctively punch me.”

Anduin returned the smile, and even allowed himself to laugh softly. “I don’t know, that punch felt pretty good.”

Realizing that Anduin was still smiling, Wrathion laughed in response. “I’m glad my suffering can at least satisfy you, Your Majesty. Though I am a bit concerned that the punch was cathartic for you. Perhaps you ought to seek some sort of council for that.”

“Are you lecturing me? What are you, six years old?”

Wrathion felt hot breath come out of his nose. “Six in _dragon years_! I cannot believe you are still pulling that joke.”

Anduin chuckled. “...and I cannot believe it still gets under your skin!”

 _He has a good point there_. The dragon thought.

“I truly missed your company, Anduin.”

In his heart, Anduin knew he couldn’t say it back. He had been so hurt by Wrathion’s betrayal that it had been impossible to miss him. He did, however, choose to say something positive.

“I am glad we were able to have this conversation.”

The glow in Wrathion’s red eyes brightened. “As am I.”

Another silence followed. The sky was growing dark and a draft had begun flowing through the crevices of the old windows.

Wrathion took another look around the room. “What do you say I get this fireplace going and you can tell me about that Pandaria Flora and Fauna Guide?”


End file.
